Chaos At It's Peak!
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Many of the characters I have mentioned, including some OC's, gather in one place. People get ticked of and chaos ensues soon after. In mind: Naruto: Why do you only pick on me?/Jasaiya: I also picked on Lavi too, so don't lie about that! Oneshot!


(The scene is a large meeting hall. A whole bunch of people are gathered there. Soft music is playing in the background. And some of the people are gathered near the buffet table. Remember that some of this might not make sense if you haven't read all my stories.)

Goku: You won't beat me! I'm the king of eating!

Allen: -too busy eating

Goku: Hey! –continues eating-

Sanzo: Why are we here _again?_

Naruto: I have no clue. But I don't want to be here. I would rather be going on a date with Hinata right now. –glares at Jasaiya-

Lavi: So, you hate her too, huh? I know how you feel.

Naruto: What did she do to you?

Lavi: -dark look on face- She gave me a period and nearly got me pregnant. Why do you hate her?

Naruto: She and her friend Kuma want to see me dead. I don't know why. They just love to torture me.

(Everyone stops what they are doing and turns to Jasaiya with shocked looks)

Jasaiya: It's not hate, for the last time. It's tough love!

Naruto: -sarcastic tone- Right. Tough love. I don't think what Kuma-chan does counts as tough love.

Hinata and Kina: -both latching onto one of his arms- Naruto!

Kushina: Who's Kina?

Hakkai: Kina is an OC from another story, mam. He dates Kina in that story.

Lameran: We're lucky, Yuu. We don't have identity crisis's. At least she only put you with me.

Goyjo: What do you mean?

Jasaiya: In one story, he dated my dear Hina-chan here. In another, he dated Kina.

Haruhi: At least you only have one personality. In my anime, I'm a completely different person than who I am in her story.

Hikaru and Kaoru: -pulling their hair out- ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIKE HER AS A SISTER OR LOVE HER?! GAHHHH!!

Kyouya: -picking up Haruhi bridal style- Who cares? She's mine, right Haruhi?

Haruhi: Right. Sorry bro/sempai.

Lenalee: Allen, even you'll get sick if you eat that much!

Allen: -ignores Lenalee and continues eating-

Komui: Allen, don't ignore Lenalee! –orders Komurin to attack Allen, it malfunctioning as usual-

Yuu Kanda: -let's go of Lameran's hand- Sorry, I have to work.

Goku: Don't interrupt a man's meal, you stupid robot! –summons his weapon and destroys it easily, quickly getting back to eating-

Goyjo: -laughing- Since when were you a man?

Goku: -attacks Goyjo, who dodges, hitting a now angry Temari- EEP! –runs-

Temari: Why, you…. GIANT FAN JUTSU!

Goku: AHHHH! –goes flying out a window because of a powerful gust of wind-

Gaara: Such a hothead. I wonder who she gets that from.

Shion: -holding Gaara's hand- I have no clue, let's get something to eat. I'm starving.

Kiba: -crying- That stupid gaki, Naruto. Hinata, what did you see in him? He was dead last!

Naruto: -mock anger- In the anime. I'm actually someone worth the time of day in J-chan's story. Wait, why am I supporting her?!

Lavi: How about a tour of the place? I already scoped out the places that are good to hide from her in.

Jasaiya: -grabs Naruto and Lavi before they leave- Nope, you're not leaving. –takes away Lavi's hammer and puts him on a beam on the ceiling-

Naruto: -triumphant grin- That won't work on me!

Jasaiya: -grins evilly- Don't you think I know that? –instead quickly blocks off his tenketsu with jyuken and throws him through an unbroken window-

Link: Stop damaging the place! We won't get our deposit back now.

Jasaiya: -sticks out tongue and pulls on a pair of white gloves with a weird symbol on the back of them- PHHBT! –snaps her finger and Link burst into flames- Like them? They're made of a special clothe called ignition clothe. Roy Mustang has gloves just like them in FMA.

Link: -screams and tries to put himself out-

Kira: -sweatdrops- Crap, Naruto. Nice knowing you, my fellow jinchuuriki.

Yugito: I'm just going to stay back from her. We can't beat her, not one chance of beating her. –Backs away-

Hinata and Kina: -move to go to him- Naruto!

Jasaiya: -lets out a huge amount of killer intent, stopping them in their tracks- You two aren't going anywhere. That was stage one of his punishment. He was very disrespectful to Kuma and I.

Bookman: Where is Miranda when we need her? She could stop all of this quickly with her time reversal power.

Komui: -coughs- They are both taking the day off.

Lavi: Taking the day off? Right, whatever you say. And is no one going to help me down?!

Bookman: You brought this on yourself.

Lavi: Do you guys have no loyalty or what?! –shudders- I wish I could help you Naruto. But I can't in this case. Stage 1? If that was stage 1, what's stage 2?

(everyone begins an earnest discussion on what stage 2 could be)

Jasaiya: Well, that's all for today! Tune in to my stories to see phase 2. -muttering under breath now- Actually, this was just for fun. Stage 1 has actually not happened yet. I mean, Sasuke will have a hard time as well, not only Naruto.

Kushina: She's not joking around. -pales-

Sasuke: -comes into room with his signature Emo Song- What did I do to you? I see, you're just like the others. -walks out of the room with a dark rain cloud over his head-

**JASAIYA: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! NARUTO, YOUR PUNISHMENT HASN'T EVEN BEGUN!!**


End file.
